


Super Significant Others

by jadencross



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone - Commitment
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commitment, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kardala is also part of the ships but she's hard to tag for, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Road Trips, Time Skips, but mildly?, theyre already friends, this is not told in order and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: Remy was fully convinced that there was no punishment worse than mandatory IT service to an office building that had no employees younger than 40 in it. But, then again, that had been the point.





	Super Significant Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I have listening to Commitment like 8 times in the last 3 days so I figured I should write about it. I love TAZ and wanted to write something with Balance, but I just couldn't get into the heads of any of the characters from that arc. Enter Commitment, which I love, and wish was much longer! So I went ahead at did that.
> 
> I want to warn y'all that the only beta I had was google doc's spelling and grammar check so I hope there wasn't anything too horrible. I would say that I'll come back and fix it but looking at my track record that may not be the case.
> 
> Anyway, lets get started!

Irene was a lot of things, but “pushover” was always one of the things people put at the top of the list. She was quiet, kind, and committed to being friends with others. She was docile. Unthreatening. 

Weak.

Or so they thought.

“Yes,” she whispered to herself, the padlock clicking open beneath her hands. Gently, she removed it from its place in the locker door, sliding the bobby pin back in her hair and glancing around to ensure she was still alone. 

As she pulled up on the handle, the locker made a small screeching sound, and Irene stopped instantly. She reached into her pocket, taking out the small can of WD40 she had gotten the janitor to give her a month ago. She slickened the handle, and then continued on her way. 

Over the past few weeks, she had broken into many different places in the Do Good Fellowship. She had quite the talent, it turned out, and her ability to gain the trust of her captors was enough of and edge that she was finally able to enact her plan. 

Irene glanced over her shoulder again, before opening the door completely. She smiled. 

Inside were four large, gun-like objects. They were painted black, and there were four different barrells that protruded from the main area of the gun. She reached inside and picked up one, setting it against her shoulder and adjusting the strap so that it would hang down her front, freeing her hands to do more stealth, but would also be ready to fire at a moment’s notice. She wasn’t entirely sure what the specifics of the gun were, but she knew it was essentially a tazer. Irene may be more cunning than she looks, but she still didn’t want to hurt too many people.

Irene closed the locker, clicking the lock back in place and using the pocket-welder she had swiped from Bryan, one of the R & D guys, to melt the keyhole. As far as Irene knew, these were the only weapons currently on the Berg that weren’t already in the hands of the defense teams. If she was discovered, she would have some extra time. 

Mentally, Irene began to execute the path that she had plotted based on information she had gotten from the computer three days ago. During that time, she had watched the guards and timed their movements, though she had been doing that as often as possible during the past eight months anyway. 

Slowly she made her way. It felt like it had been hours, but she knew that she was less than halfway to her goal. 

Irene was kept confined to the Humanities department, her superiors and coworkers the guards during the day to keep her there, security there at night. Most of her coworkers had started to ignore her by the end of the first month of her captivity, only watching attentively if she wandered too close to the doors. It had been helpful in allowing her to open computer for sensitive information while they were at lunch.

Nadiya, the map had said, was being held in the lowest portion of R & D, in what looked to be a lab attached to a small apartment. She was sectioned off from all regular personnel, and had a security detail 24/7. The only ones allowed in her area were the department heads and King Dick, when he was on site. Apparently, they had kept Nadiya at work this whole time, using her bright mind to place power behind the Do Good Fellowship. 

There was no mention of Remy at all. 

That worried Irene. Was he on base? If so, was he hidden? She had searched the IT files diligently, but there was nothing. There were no apartment places that he could have been hidden in the IT wing, and the people in the cafeteria didn’t even mention seeing his guards like she had about Nadiya. If he wasn’t on base, where was he? Was he okay? Had they let him go? Did they have other places they could keep people? Did they have another Berg?

Was he even alive?

Irene shook her head. Not now. She couldn’t think of this right now. She just had to get Nadiya, and then Nadiya would help her figure it out. Irene had started the ball rolling, and then she and Nadiya just had to find Remy so their powers would activate, and then they would be able to bust out.

What would they do after? Irene wasn’t sure. But she knew that getting out was the first step. 

Somewhere, Irene felt excited. She was acting like a spy, which was really cool. She had a gun that was doubly cool. And now she was about to get to see her friends again for the first time in eight months. 

She had missed them.

Irene peeked around the final corner and spotted the guard stationed outside Nadiya’s door. Irene knew that there was another guard who was walking up and down the line, and that they would switch positions once one got tired of moving. She watched, waiting for the right time to move. 

She would have to be fast, and she would have to take them down with her gun as quickly as possible. Luckily, as soon as she had them she would be able to unlock the door, as fingerprints were the only key. 

The pacing guard stopped, and he turned to speak to the guard who hadn’t moved. Irene took her chance, bringing the gun level and clicking off the safety in one deft movement. She pulled the trigger, and the guard facing her way only had time for his eyes to widen before he crumpled to the floor with his companion. 

Irene rushed forward, taking one of their hands and pressing the thumb into the slot on the side of the wall. As it was loading, she glanced around to see if the unconscious guards had been discovered yet, but she seemed to be safe.

With a hiss, the door slid open. Irene ducked inside quickly, leaving the guards in a pile in the hallway.

Inside, she found herself in a very large, white room. There were lab tables spread about the room, and many diagrams and xrays lined the walls. On the far wall, a silver door marked the entrance to Nadiya’s apartment. 

Irene began to move forward, but she didn’t get far before she felt a wave of warmth pass through her. Her body ached, and she could feel Kardala begin to stir in the back of her mind. Irene hadn’t felt this in some time. She allowed herself a small smile as she picked up her pace. Nadiya was here! Her friend was here!

Irene opened the door to the apartment and ran directly into a figure on the opposite side. Fumbling, she tripped on her feet and sent herself and the person pitching to the floor, her head landing on something soft.

Irene blinked and began getting up. Did Nadiya have a security detail in her apartment?

“Irene?” came a voice, and relief washed over her. She looked down to find herself on top of Nadiya, her legs awkwardly thrown over each side.

Nadiya looked...tired. Her hair was frizzy in a way Irene had never seen, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She was paler and thinner than before, and her eyes were filled with a look of shock with just a glint of fondness residing in the background.

“Nadiya!” Irene said in her whispery cry. “I found you!” Irene leaned down to hug her friend, before climbing off to let Nadiya get to her feet. “I can’t believe I really found you!”

“Yeah, you did,” Nadiya said, bewilderment more evident while she was upright. She placed her hands on Irene’s shoulders, letting herself fully take in the sight before her. “How…?”

“People underestimate me,” Irene said, and Nadiya’s jaw clicked shut and her eyes flashed.

“Well,” Nadiya said, straightening, “I suppose at least it has its uses.” 

Irene smiled. “Sometimes.” She shook her head. “We need to get out of here.”

Nadiya nodded, turning on her heel back into the apartment. Irene followed.

“I left a pile of guards outside your door that’ll be discovered soon,” Irene continued, moving quickly to keep pace with Nadiya’s long strides. “We need to find Remy and get to a skimmer as fast as possible.”

Nadiya turned back to Irene, her face darkened. “Remy isn’t here.”

Irene stopped. “What?”

Nadiya stopped too, turning to face Irene directly. “Remy isn’t on the Berg. After we were discovered and scattered, the department heads decided that he and I were too much of a menace, and that if even just the two of us teamed up then we could break out. I was the ‘bigger fish,’ as they say, so I was kept here under constant surveillance. Remy was moved somewhere else.”

Irene stood there, stunned. Behind her eyelids she could see her plan shattering, the remaining pieces falling into the blackness of space. 

“How...how do you know that?” she said, her voice more timid than it had been in months. 

Nadiya’s face softened. “King Dick talks a lot. I hate his visits.”

Even though the Berg didn’t really float, Irene started to feel like it was rocking.

Nadiya put her hand on Irene’s shoulder again, bringing her back to reality. “We can still get out.”

Irene blinked. “How?”

Just then, a door down the hallway slid open. A familiar puff of hair entered from the darkness, and Mary Sage stepped out before them.

“Nadiya?” she asked. “What’s going on?”

“Mary?” Irene said, elation rising in her chest. She hadn’t seen Mary since before she and her team were discovered. She looked good. Better. Healed.

“Irene?” Mary said, finally clearing her eyes. “Wait,  _ Irene _ ? I thought Dick wanted to keep your group as far apart as possible?”

“She broke out,” Nadiya said, cutting the conversation short. Irene suddenly remembered the time limit.

“It’s so great to see you Mary, really, but we need to get moving.” Irene said, her voice going hard in a way she rarely let it. “We can all explain ourselves once we get onto a Skimmer.” 

“Got it,” Mary said. 

“Give us a moment to get suited up,” Nadiya said, opened the door next to Mary’s. “There is food in the kitchen and my backpack is on the counter. We might need the food.”

Irene nodded, and they all moved to accomplish their goal. Irene had, of course, already squirrelled away some food, but she found a greater number of canned goods in Nadiya’sーwait, Nadiya and Mary’s?ーkitchen. Once she finished filling up the backpack, she moved back to be near the doors, spotting Mary ready and waiting there. 

Nadiya appeared in the doorway, three metal headpieces in her hands. She handed one to Mary and Irene before placing one on her own head and taking her backpack. 

“I was able to make these without being noticed,” Nadiya said, adjusting the settings on her headpiece. She moved to Irene, leaning over to adjust hers. “They allow us to use our abilities without the need of our complete trio.” She moved to fiddle with Mary’s. “The three headpieces are linked up, and they trick our STEM plants into thinking that the others are part of the real trio. Though it isn’t perfect and the power is severely diminished, any help is good, I think.”

Nadiya stepped back, and the three headpieces whirred to life. Irene felt herself fill as Kardala began flooding her system again, hungry to get out, hungry to escape.

_ Not yet _ , Irene told her, hoping her control had no waned in the eight months she had been separated from her friends.  _ This first part is stealth, and then you can do as you wish _ .

_ I will respect your wishes for the moment, Prison Irene _ , Kardala replied.  _ But do know that I will break free the moment I deem you incapable. _

_ Deal. _

“Let’s go,” Irene said out loud, and she, Nadiya, and Mary began making their way out of the apartment and off of the Berg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This fic isn't super well plotted, but I have the same amount of drive and preplanning done as I did when I started working on He Sleeps, which was the only multi-chapter fic to date that I have actually finished, so maybe I'll actually finish lol. And it also occurs to me that this is a similar set up...
> 
> Well. That's just how it be.
> 
> Unfortunately, this is the summer before my last year of undergrad, and college has worn me out so much. I'm gonna be taking a year off afterwards, tho, so maybe I'll start finishing all these projects I stopped halfway through. I hope I don't have to stop for this one, tho. I am very excited about it. 
> 
> I can in no way promise when the next chapter will be up, and I'm not going to say "soon" and jinx myself, as I want to continue writing but also tomorrow I'm dming my first campaign and I still don't know how to be an actual dm so I gotta figure that out lol. But I will certainly get to it as fast as I can (without burning out, at least)!
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
